


the artistic dreams of a girl

by EternallyFangirl



Series: past full of dreams - a dr pregame collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, V3 - Freeform, just a headcannon, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyFangirl/pseuds/EternallyFangirl
Summary: If anyone had told the tan girl two months ago, maybe even earlier or later that she would be passing by the art club after lessons ended, she would’ve laughed and shake the thought of it away.Major DR1, SDR2 and V3 Spoilers Ahead





	the artistic dreams of a girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon at all. Its just a small snippet of my mind which I also made for a contest. Anywho, I might make more of these, and might remake this since its pretty old. But for now, hope you all enjoy it!

Cold, cold and cold. Words that describe the situation in a certain yellow specked room filled with papers glued to the wall. Yonaga Angie would spend endless days in her room. Doing nothing but surf through channels in that said room. Filling her days with partly knowledge and TV. Nothing could ever replace the sensation of watching the internet for Angie. She loved and treasured every single moment of it.

Some, no actually, most people would ask her, “what do you do in your freetime?’ and no answer would be given. People were worried of her about this and would then ask if she was okay or had a sickness. And as expected, she didn’t respond. Not even a single ‘yes’ nor ‘no’. Yonaga Angie didn’t like to respond to other people’s questions. She would just stay silent and shrug to her heart’s content, and leave other people confused.

In the shadows of the dark, enclosed room however, Angie’s eyes would gleam in excitement as her eyes glued onto the TV. A rare, yet genuine smile stretched on her face. What would she watch exactly? Well, the answer’s simple. Angie loved to watch art channels of every kind. From easily carved wooden statues till intricate, yet modest paintings. Angie loved to watch them, she loved the vibrant color splashes and detailed features the artist would give their creations. Every single person she watched on the glass screen would bring their own art to life. And it was clear to say that she adores them, a lot.

Angie would even watch until she skipped breakfast, lunch and dinner. She would watch until her parents scold and ground her. Sometimes, she would even get bullied for rambling to herself about Leonardo Da Vinci and Pablo Picasso. She would also get detentions often when her teacher found her daydreaming about artwork when class was in session. And yet..

She didn’t care.

Well, she might have cared a slight bit. But not a single look of attention was evident in her face or actions. However, there was one time when Angie would care about something. And it was honestly very..expected, so to speak. The school, All Kinds Of Stuff High School, has many clubs at bay for students to join. And Angie, well, there was one club that she was interested in....

The Art Club

When she would be scolded by her teachers and told to get out, she would immediately do so, and walk outside. And as soon as the tall, wooden door shut close, she would quickly walk over to the Art Club’s window and admire its many masterpieces until she was told by the stubborn teacher to get back in the dread-filled class -as she says- and sit back down while making a one thousand words long essay that’s usually about nature. Sometimes even make her write hundreds of sentences that said ‘I will not daydream again’ to be due by the next day. Still, she didn’t even give a single bit of attention towards it.

When school would end at three pm sharp, she would quickly pack up her belongings and rush over yet again to the Art Club and stick her face to the windows as she looks on in amazement and wonder. Watching every single sway of their hands as they paint om the blank canvas to make a simple yet wonderful painting fit to be sold at a high price. And Angie....it was safe to say that she definitely wanted to take all those masterpieces for herself. Yet, of course she can’t and she knows that. So, she just wanders from afar, hoping she can be like them one day...one day...

And one day, she overheard something that would change her life forever.

It was just another regular day with humidity. Which Angie disliked as she never even liked humid weathers. Nonetheless, it was another beautiful day that would be crushed with despair for Angie as she had to go to this place people would call school. Angie was just calmly walking on the grey pavement on the sidelines of a road with some students chattering here and about. And she couldn’t help but overhear some people. One sentence in particular however, peaked her interest.

“Hey hey, have you watched Danganronpa Season 52’s finale?”

Angie was tempted to turn to the source of the sentence but she didn’t. She had to keep a straight face and continue her facade of not caring about anything. Though, the art-loving girl kept listening to the conversation. Sure, it counted as overhearing some people but honestly, she couldn’t even care less.

“Yeah! It was so cool! I loved how the mastermind was Junko yet again! She always keeps on reappearing doesn’t she?”

Who was this Junko? What is Danganronpa? And what’s a mastermind? Questions kept on appearing on top of her head as Angie kept walking straight. The two girls that were conversing kept talking about this Danganronpa. And she was most definitely intrigued by this. She heard snippets of the show’s summary from the two girl’s conversations as they said things such as ‘killing game’ and ‘class trial’. And well..curiosity got over her.

Angie took her phone out from her shirt pocket, and thank god for her having data, she was able to access the official Danganronpa Website. There were tons of options and sections there, such as ‘Merchandise’, ‘Info’ and such. There was also an option that said she could download the entirety of season one in her phone. And so, being the curious girl she was, she downloaded the first ever season in her phone. Which, consumed a lot of data but as always, she can’t care less. And so, as she walked to school, she streamed the first ever episode. And needless to say....

She loved it.

For once in her normal life, Angie loved something other than art. She loved how the protagonist was some normal boy with this...strange antenna that people called ‘Ahoge’. She loved how there was the cool detective character. She loved that there was an idol, clairvoyant, swimmer, affluent prodigy, literary girl, baseball star, fighter, programmer, biker gang leader, moral compass, gambler, doujin creator, fashionista, all of them.

She’d sneak in all the other episodes in her classes. Almost got caught by teachers twice, didn’t even care a single bit. For once, Yonaga Angie felt an amazing sensation coursing through her veins as she watched the whole season in suspense. Guessing on who the culprits were and even the upcoming victims. 

And even when the lessons ended, she didn’t even bother to give a look towards the art club. She just passed by it, getting a confused look by some of her classmates who thought she’s spend the rest of her day on the window again. And yet she didn’t. For the first time, Yonaga Angie shocked her classmates. Not in a good nor bad way, it was just neutral. 

If anyone had told the tan girl two months ago, maybe even earlier or later that she would be passing by the art club after lessons ended, she would’ve laughed and shake the thought of it away. But no, she’s doing it that very moment. Even shocking herself, yet she just kept a straight face.

She walked home from school as usual. And as soon as the new Danganronpa fan got inside her room, she closed the door shut and turned on the TV. No, she wasn’t going to the usual art channels. In fact, she quickly plugged her phone to the TV. And out popped the animation that she was watching on the phone but with much better quality and a bigger screen.

She smiled again at this as she plopped onto her soft spring bed and tucked herself under the yellow, polka dotted blanket and watched again, her eyes tracing towards the glass screen. Anticipating for the next victim. Angie was currently in the sixth trial, and was in utmost confusion. Like other fans, she was pretty much confused on who the mastermind was. Was it Mukuro Ikusaba? The Ultimate Soldier that was just recently revealed? Was it Sayaka Maizono? The Ultimate Pop Sensation who was the protagonist’s childhood friend and was bestowed the title of first victim? Maybe even Junko Enoshima? The Ultimate Fashionista who people earlier said was the mastermind?

She didn’t know, and was eager for the result. Minutes flew by, tension was increasing in the trial, accusations were flung around everywhere as her blue eyes filled with curiosity, gleaming with anticipation, spelling out the word excitement watched the protagonist of the story destroy the words of others using his verbal bullets, or truth bullets as people would say. Casting out his most familiar catchphrase that has become a rising trend in the fandom, ‘sore wa chigau yo!’, and with the others supporting the whole trial. And then...it was time for the reveal.

“I believe that the mastermind is Junko Enoshima!” Shouted Makoto Naegi, the protagonist of the whole thing. “Is this true Monokuma?”

Tension was at its very peak, the whole living cast was looking at the half white half black bear, waiting for its response. Angie was too as well. Was Junko Enoshima really the person who arranged and orchestrated the whole killing game? 

“JUNKO ENOSHIMA IS HERE!”

So it was true. Junko did orchestrate the whole thing. Angie let out a small ‘Wow~!” as Junko walked up to them in all her glory. An aura of despair surrounding her, which Angie felt spread across her room.

The next few moments were none but exciting. Makoto exposing Junko again, cheering the others up and guiding them towards hope and all that. She was amazed by this hope, and wanted to know Danganronpa even more. Maybe even watch the other fifty one seasons? Well, yes, definitely. It was on her bucket list, and she is never taking it off till she watches all of them. She will be a faithful Danganronpa fan. Forever and always.

After watching that season finale fold open in front of her eyes, Angie decided that she should sleep. And she did. With happy filled dreams and a smile stuck on her face. Anticipating for the day to come, so she could watch and watch and watch to her heart’s content.

The next day was luckily a Saturday, birds were chirping happily, the breeze was chilling, as it flowed by Angie’s room and woke the girl up. And as soon as her eyes fluttered open, she didn’t hesitate to fling her patterned blanket away and immediately switch on the TV again and turned to channel 11037, Danganronpa’s official channel. Well, she had found out that they were streaming the whole Danganronpa 2 in their official channel. And Angie was definitely happy with it. One season off the list!

New characters were introduced. There was the main character, Hajime Hinata with his unknown talent, and there was even a gamer girl! There was also this Byakuya Togami. But looked very, very different but she didn’t mind. There were also the cook, swordswoman, photographer, traditional dancer, nurse, team manager, breeder, another lucky student, yakuza, princess, gymnast, and also a mechanic. She thought that having a princess talent sounded pretty weird, but liked it nonetheless. She also thought that the traditional dancer was pretty cute, yet a bit mean at the same time, and still, didn’t mind. There is however, a character that she got pretty attached to. Ibuki Mioda, Ultimate Musician.

Angie just loved how she used third person to call herself. “I-buki Mio-da!” was probably her favorite dialogue of hers. Angie loved how she was enthusiastic and outgoing. How she would try and befriend everyone. How she was pretty much the child of the group, Ibuki Mioda was pretty much her favorite now.

Then, came the third murder, the murder that made her have to watch Ibuki get hanged in front of her eyes. And to see Hiyoko, the traditional dancer, get taped to the wall and have her throat slit out. Angie didn’t really mind about Hiyoko but when Ibuki died..she did feel a slight tinge of sadness in her soul. But decided to keep going, and watch the trial unfold.

The Ultimate Nurse was the murderer. Needless to say, she was stunned. The person who she thought was frail and caring murdered the two. Mikan, the nurse, said that it was for her beloved. Yet, who was she? Angie was definitely confused. Yet, she kept going.

‘Danganronpa does have an interesting plot.’ She says to herself, as she watched the Ultimate Nurse fly to her doom. But she didn’t feel anything. Chapter 4 was pretty weird with the Strawberry House and all that. Chapter 5 was...pretty intricate with Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student, and his murder-suicide plan. But paid no heed towards it as Chapter 6 was what shocked her the most.

Hajime Hinata was Izuru Kamakura, Ultimate Hope which did bring a very interesting plot twist. Then it was revealed they were in an Virtual Reality kind of thing. And that they were Remnants Of Despairs. But what really shocked her was the mastermind. 

Junko Enoshima was the mastermind yet again. Coming back in an AI Version, yet she was still as cunning and despairing as her real life version

Reveals after reveals. They thought all hope was lost, and then came another plot tool.

Makoto Naegi, Kirigiri Kyouko, and Byakuya Togami, contestants and survivors of the first killing game, had came to their rescue.

Tension was again at its peak. Truth bullets flung everywhere and hope filled the people in the trial room. The five survivors of the second game voted. And then, came Punishment Time.

Usami, who was previously Monomi, their guide in the island, showed up with her wand and casted Junko away. Destroying the AI Version of her. A few words from the surviviors and thus, season two ended.

The first two seasons left the young high schooler in shock and wonder. If the first two Danganronpa seasons were like this, what about the other fifty? Angie was most definitely excited for them. However, as the credits rolled, an advertisement popped up with Monokuma on its cover. The Monokuma was holding a sign that said ‘Applications for the 53rd Killing Game Season will be open tomorrow and tomorrow only! Be sure to come to Danganronpa Studios at xxxx xxxx for a chance to be in it!’

Applications? Were they accepting people to be a part of the killing game? It looked so and Angie wanted to get in it, impress the world and its viewers. And so, she took note of the address and then went to sleep. Well after all, she has been watching the whole SDR2 for almost ten full hours and she was tired so all and all she drifted away to dreamland.

The next day, Angie immediately woke up and showered and did the normal morning ritual of having breakfast and all that. She told her parents that she would be signing up for Danganronpa and of course, she was allowed. She jumped happily and hugged her parents as she said ‘bye’ to them. And after that, she went outside and walked hurriedly to the Danganronpa Team’s Studio Address.

And when she arrived, she spotted a long line of applicants, maybe one thousand people, even more, waiting for their turn to be interviewed and hopefully get in the killing game show. Angie almost doubted herself to line up but she did want to participate, and so, she lined up behind some other students and was given a number slip with the number ‘#184’ and waited for her turn. 

Hours passed by, and soon it was afternoon. The line shortened and shortened. She almost slept but luckily, her name was called, no actually. Rather, her contestant number was called. “Contestant #184!”

Angie immediately went all ears and rushed over to a door, where the voice source was at. She gave the person her number slip and the person nodded as they opened the door for her. “Alright. The producers are watching and if they like you...” they paused for a moment, and said the next line with a suspicious tone. “A surprise will be in bay for you to have.”

Angie might have been a little creeped out but she nodded, indicating that she understood and entered the enclosed, dark room with a nervous look on her face. But it soon disappeared after the speakers present in the room turned on.

“Contestant #184, state your name and then continue it. Take it as if you are in a job interview.”

A light shone on her as a camera in the room turned on, looking straight at her. She nodded again and took a deep breath, and started to speak.

“I am contestant #184. My name’s Angie Yonaga and I’ve started to watch Danganronpa just recently, two days ago ever since I overheard two girls talking about it. And, when I watched the first and second season, I was overwhelmed of how much plot twists it had. It was the main part of Danganronpa that I really loved. My favorite character was definitely Ibuki Mioda. She’s so enthusiastic and outgoing. And I especially like how she called herself in third person. I’m not much like her but I’d definitely like to be like her. And if I get picked, I’d like for my talent to be the Ultimate Artist. I’ve always loved art and it was my top priority before Danganronpa. I hope you’ll consider me!”

And with that, Angie finished her whole sentence and bowed for a slight bit before turning from the camera and going to the outside world again. The person guarding the door looked at her as she walked away from the building while saying ‘Good Luck at the results’. She shrugged at it and went straight back home. But not before hearing a beep and seeing the person guarding the door going straight to the backstage.

Angie was walking on the grey pavement once more, humming to herself as she took out her phone again and tuned the first episode of Danganronpa yet again.

Angie was so immersed in watching the first episode that she didn’t even realize that a black van trotted next to her, and a few men with black masks scurried off the van and immediately covered her mouth, aiming for her to stay silent and not speak a single word. Maybe even for her to faint. Yes. That was their aim. They were going to kidnap her and bring her somewhere else.

Angie tried to squirm and wiggle her way out of the men, losing her grip on her phone as she flailed around, hoping to escape and come home, and yet, she couldn’t. And eventually, she couldn’t breathe, she stopped squirming. Her eyes closed. And her vision went dark.

The men smirked as one of them pasted a label containing the words ‘Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Artist’ on her shirt. Then, they tossed her into the back where fourteen other students were also present at. All sleeping, not caring about the world around them. The men then rushed towards van as one of them took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

“Mission accomplished. All the ultimates have been captured.”

~•~•~•~

And when Angie woke up once more in a classroom she was not familiar with at all, she had very much different clothes. Her previous school uniform was replaced with a white frilly bikini top, with a blue skirt accompanied by a utility belt that held her paintbrushes, too, all that. A yellow smock was also present with the insignia of All Kinds Of Stuff High School, and a pair of white slip-ons with light grey soles on her feet. Accompanied by a bracelet on her left wrist and right ankle and three piercings on her belly button. ‘Strange’, she mused as she stood up and walked out of the classroom and stood somewhere in the corridor, admiring its features.

As Angie looked around, she spotted a young blonde female who was walking towards her. The female introduced herself as ‘Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist’. Kaede then asked her what her name was. And with a smile, as she raised her hand up in the air, as if waving and replied.

“Yah-hah! How are ya? My name is Angie Yonaga! I’m the Ultimate Artist!”

And so the legacy of the 53rd killing game began.


End file.
